


Shiny Toy

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Pining, bad boy nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Nico is probably more of a loner than a bad boy. If he is a bad boy, he's got a heart of gold and a sense of justice. Enter the new kid who immediately catches Nico's eye and activates his need to protect.





	Shiny Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was a prompt fill that I posted on Tumblr, but LazyGeisha suggested I post it here too. Since it's a tad bit longer than my other prompt ficlets, I figured I may as well! I've never written a bad boy fic before so it was a bit of challenge, particularly trying to modify Nico so much while still keeping his essence. Hopefully, I succeeded!
> 
> The title comes from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift. It comes directly after the line "bad, bad boy" so it just felt right. I don't know, titles are hard!
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed so there's probably mistakes and I take full credit for all of them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico Kim wasn’t a bad boy, per se. He just wore a lot of leather, kept to himself, and occasionally broke a few rules. Since he was still in high school, that meant he showed up late to class and maybe snuck a joint out on the football field instead of going to lunch. It wasn’t like he was some sort of criminal or anything, just… non-conformist.

And okay, maybe he threw a few punches now and then, but only when absolutely necessary, like when Seth Manners called him a homophobic slur or Josh Gibson tried to cop a feel on Lana Harris in the lunch line. He liked to think of himself as a crusader of equality as opposed to some scary bully. If anything, he punished the actual bullies.

A seemingly innocuous Tuesday found Nico sitting in the back of his math classroom, absentmindedly twirling his pen, waiting for class to start. His dream was to become a doctor, meaning he still maintained strong grades even if he acted like he didn’t give a shit. He could sit in the back and scowl all he wanted, but at the end of the day, he prided himself on keeping a near-perfect GPA.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the front of the room as a loud bang rang out, startling the chattering teens.

“Sorry! Sorry…” A short boy with messy light brown curls stuttered out, bending down to gather his textbook, which he had evidently dropped. 

Well. Nico was not expecting something like this to happen today. He planned to go through the motions of the day, maybe get high later, and go for a nice long run after school. Running helped to clear his head and stop all the noise that clogged his brain after a full day of school. But here was something new. Someone new. Someone intriguing and clumsy and hot. Really, really hot. 

“Class, this is Levi Schmitt. He’s new to our class. Levi, you can take the seat in the back by Nico.” While Nico was never Ms. Fairview’s biggest fan (she had a Trump sticker proudly displayed on her car’s bumper), he found himself internally thanking her.

The boy, Levi, adjusted his glasses (how adorable), and made his way to the back row of desks, settling in, awkwardly, to the empty seat next to Nico. 

Nico wanted things. He wanted to be a doctor, he wanted out of this backward town, he wanted to be left alone by the majority of the student body at this school. But never had he wanted something as much as this boy sitting next to him, frantically taking notes and bouncing his leg nervously. While Nico knew he was gay, he’d never met anyone who made him feel the way this boy did, all fluttery and nervous and excited. 

“Hi.” Levi snapped his head over, clearly confused by the voice coming from his left, interrupting his note-taking.

“Oh, um, hi…” Nico wanted to melt at this adorable boy.

“I’m Nico.”

“Yeah, I know. I mean, she said that. The teacher. Earlier. She said that.” Nico saw him swallow, mesmerized by the bob of his Adam’s Apple, “I’m Levi.”

“Well, hello Levi.” Nico gave a smirk and a wink, delighting in the bright blush that bloomed on Levi’s cheeks. He usually only got such a reaction out of straight girls and that one super closeted jock that tried to give him a handjob in the locker room junior year. To get this reaction from someone he was actually interested in sent a thrill through Nico. 

Instead of paying attention to the math lesson (more review of derivatives), Nico spent the class staring at Levi out of the corner of his eye and trying to figure out the best way to ask him to sit with him at lunch. No one sat with Nico; he gave off the vibe that he had no time for anyone else, leaving him to enjoy his lunches (the ones he attended) in blissful solitude at the back of the cafeteria. For him to want to eat with someone else was a rarity, let alone actually make the effort to extend the invitation. As the bell rang, he turned his head to ask Levi if he wanted to join him only to be met with the other boy’s back as he scurried out of the classroom. Dejected, Nico made his way to the lunchroom, hoping to catch Levi as he waited in line or searched for a table. 

“Aw, look at the little nerd! Do you try to look this dorky or does it come naturally?” Nico recognized Seth’s voice, and the jeers of his friends, from around the corner. He hurried towards the cruel voices, to be met with a growing crowd surrounding Seth and his cronies as they relentlessly picked on their victim. As Nico drew nearer, he noticed a mess of light brown curls and quickened his pace.

“Hey!” Every head turned towards Nico as his voice rang out in the halls. Levi looked conflicted between sheer terror or relief, unsure if Nico was about to join in on the bullying or put a stop to it.

“Hey, Nico. Just getting to know the new kid. Nothing to see here.” Seth’s twisted smile turned Nico’s stomach.

“Hm, is that all? Because it looks like you’re tormenting him, not welcoming him.”

“Yeah, and what’s it to you?” Seth narrowed his eyes, putting forth a challenge.

“He’s under my protection.” Nico noticed Levi’s shoulders relax out the corner of his eye.

“Your protection, huh? What’s that mean? You his white knight?” Seth’s smile faltered only slightly, the only indication that he knew what was about to happen.

“It means you, “Nico got close enough to poke Seth in the chest, “or anyone else for that matter, better leave him alone. If I get wind of even a hair on his head being maliciously messed with, you’re done. Do I need to remind you of the last time you crossed me? Because I would think that bump on your nose acts as a nice reminder.” Seth had defaced the small pride flag on Nico’s locker, resulting in Nico “accidentally” breaking his nose.

“Aw, got a crush, you fairy? Is this what does it for you?” Seth scanned Levi with a look of disgust.

“Yup. So back off or I’ll have to make you. And I won’t play nice this time around.” Nico watched Seth flinch away, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Fine. I’ll leave the dork alone.” Seth and his cronies sulked into the cafeteria, trying to hold on to whatever shred of dignity they had left.

As Nico glared after them, he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to find Levi, bright red and fidgety, blinking up at him. 

“Um, thanks. You didn’t have to do that. I’m used to it.” Levi sounded so small and unsure.

“I did have to do that. No one’s allowed to hurt you.” Nico took a step closer to Levi, causing the other boy to tilt his head up even more.

“And you didn’t have to lie about having a crush or whatever. I know I’m pretty obvious, but it’s okay if you just reject me.” Levi adjusted his glasses again.

“W-what?” That threw Nico for a loop.

“I know you can tell I think you’re hot. I’m bad at subtlety. I blush and stutter too much.” 

“I wasn’t lying. I find myself incredibly attracted to you.” Nico crowded into Levi’s space, tucking some hair behind his ear, delighting in the deep red color of his cheeks. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

“O-oh.” Levi’s breath was ragged, his eyes closed.

“Join me for lunch.” Nico pulled back and made his way into the cafeteria, smiling when he heard the sounds of hurried steps behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to this? Or just other Schmico high school stories? We'll see!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
